Summer Nights
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: Sandra "Sombra" Antonia Reyes was just supposed to come back home for summer vacation. What she didn't realize was that she'd be reunited with a certain old friend that had a hidden talent for singing country music... and also being charming. (Modern AU where Sombra is a college student and McCree is disabled military) Rated T for slight language, but overall mostly fluff. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hello guys! Kurasu still alive n' well. So basically this is a modern AU oneshot and my take I guess on McSombra and an established Reaper76. My version of the modern AU would be Sombra is the biological daughter of Gabe, and he's married Jack, and then they adopted Hana. They all live on military base, but they are retired so they own a cafe where a lot of the younger soldiers on base hang out.**

 **So why do I use Sandra as Sombra's real name? Well a friend recommended it and I like it cause it sounds sassy like her.**

 **Now I wrote this as promised for my followers of my on-going fanfi s, so I dedicate this to you guys.**

 **WARNINGS: Terrible 3rd person storytelling, it's cheesy, CRINGE, also cute though**

 **Also I'd like to credit to Toby Keith's song "Bullets in the Gun". If you guys look up the lyrics I swear it sums up McSombra in a nutshell. Don't ask me how I found this redneck gem of a song. I might also use the song for a future reference to another one-shot I'll make, so look out for that.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE, THEY ALL BELONG TO ACTIVISION BLIZZARD**

 **Now enjoy!**

 **~Kurasu**

* * *

Getting out of the car, Sombra was ready to finally see her family after skipping every break for two years, and though she saw them on Skype and maybe she came home occasionally for just the weekend, she hadn't really gotten to _see them_ yet.

Until today.

Pulling her car up the driveway, she turned it off, got out of the car and quickly knocked on the door. It was around 10 AM when she showed up, and the sun shines brightly right over the craftsman-styled house. While Sombra waited for the door to open, she looked to her right to see the neighbors, the Oxtons, were out doing gardening work. Their only child, Lena, who was a little older than Sombra's little sister narrowed her eyes at the college girl. Nobody really knew why Lena never liked Sombra, but that was the way it was. Sombra simply smirked at her then quickly faced the door when it opened. A taller figure with a pink apron and striped pajamas on looked down at her. Sombra grinned when she saw right away who it was.

"Oh my goodness, Jack, Hana is still making you wear that apron?" Sombra giggled.

"Yea, and thank god you're here." He huffed as Sombra walked inside.

"Wait what happened?"

"Well, for starters, trying to fry eggs with Mountain Dew- _Oh no_."

The smoke was coming out of the kitchen, and Jack rushed in, Sombra following. "Hana! Hana! What did you do?" Jack yelled as he turned on the stove fan, and took a placemat to fan all he excess smoke. Sombra opened all the windows to let the fumes out, and that's when heavy footsteps creaked down the stairs.

"Who let Hana touch the stove again?"

A little dart of pink in the midst of smoke ran out of the kitchen quickly only to be picked up by the other adult in the house.

"Damn, the neighbors gonna think the house is on fire when they see the smoke coming out of here." Jack sighed, leaning against the counter and Sombra could finally see what was in front of her. The kitchen was occupied by the whole family, reunited.

"You think?" Sombra sneered, then looked at her other father, Gabe, who was holding a squirming Hana over his shoulder. "Well this was a great way to start my summer."

"Well, at least you're here. I guess this is our way of saying welcome home?" Jack shrugged.

"I think this was a suitable welcome." She smiled.

"Wait Sombra is here? Let me down daddy!" Hana's eyes flashed and she squirmed even more until Gabe sighed and let her down, lowering to her level. "Promise you won't fry eggs anymore with Mountain Dew?"

"I promise. Now let me go dad!" She whined, and he let her go as she ran upstairs.

"Mountain Dew with eggs?" Sombra giggled. "That sounds really bad."

"Oh it's bad." Gabe growled. "But not as bad as when you brought the whole state police to our house that one time."

"Aye, that's cause I wanted to find out where you stationed at so I could send you letters!"

"You hacked Government servers." He rolled your eyes, then eventually gave a small smile, coming over to give Sombra a hug. "You and Hana are gonna be the death of me, along with Jack."

Sombra hugged back, while Jack watched with a big dorky smile on his face.

"I missed you Papi..." she muttered as a poke was felt on her thigh. Sombra looked down to see Hana holding a piece of paper to her.

"This is for you, even if you're a sucky sister."

"A sucky sister?" Sombra kneeled down to her height and snatched the paper. "I'll be the judge of that."

The paper was a drawing of Sombra and her playing videogames (in stick figure form of course) with it written **"ONE FREE COUPON TO PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WITH ME"**.

"Eh... I'm not gonna use this Hana."

She frowned, and Sombra laughed, ruffling the girl's brown hair.

"Kidding kidding, how about I use this coupon later on though? I gotta go get my stuff out from my car. Wanna help?"

"Yes! I'm stronger than you Sombra!"

"Sure, sure. And you can beat me at video games."

"I so can!"

"We'll see about that." She smirked as she got up to place the coupon on the table. The college girl then looked her dads and asked "Want to help too?".

They nodded, and so, the whole Morrison-Reyes family went out to help their oldest daughter get her stuff into the house.

Still though, as they whole family walked outside, the Oxtons watched them win their jaws dropped, wondering what just happened, and why just ten minutes ago smoke was coming out of their house.

The world may never know.

* * *

"So you're saying tonight we are having the veteran party tonight at the cafe?" Sombra asked as she was trying to clean off the Mountain Dew and eggs on Jack's favorite pan.

"You know we always have this party the day before the Fourth of July." Gabe called out, sweeping the floor of the kitchen, while Hana was sitting on the table, playing on her Switch, while Jack was outside, mowing the lawn. "Just cause you're here for vacation doesn't mean you get a free pass from tonight."

"What do you mean? I don't mind helping." She shrugged. "Besides, ¡ _es una fiesta_! Who wouldn't wanna miss your parties Papi?"

"You've missed it for the past two years."

"That's cause I had summer classes to take, it's not fair you use that excuse against me."

"You're right, you're right." He replied, throwing away the gunk that was left on the floor. "How about instead of having breakfast here, we have brunch at the cafe?"

"That sounds mejor than eating Mountain Dew flavored eggs." The college girl finished taking off the last stain, then rinsed the pan thoroughly. Hana looked up from her game and frowned. "Mountain Dew goes with everything, don't say that!"

"I don't know, I like my eggs original flavor _coneja_."

"That's cause you don't know the true taste of a pro gamer!"

"Sure, sure..." Sombra rolled her eyes.

"Hana, can you go get your dad? Tell him to get the van ready, we're going to the cafe." The only male in the kitchen called out, as he swept the last bit of dust off the floor.

"Ok, but after this game."

"Hana," his eyes narrowed. "I didn't say later, I said now."

"Okay, fine..!" She put her switch down and ran to the garage door, opening it then exiting out of the house. A minute later she came back and yelled "Papi, Dad said that he's ready, so let's go!"

The two Hispanics looked at each other and grave a brief smile before following Hana out of the door. It was good to be back home.

* * *

The Café was more than family business. It originally was a bar, and it's where most of the military would meet when they had the time. After all, the base was just a ten minute drive, granted there wasn't traffic. Both Jack and Gabe's old friends would meet here, and would always hang out. In fact, it's where the two met. Gabe was always bi, ever since he was younger but he couldn't face it. Where most of his old Latin community frowned upon it, he had to hide his sexuality and instead married a girl who lived in the Latin Harlem community. They both were eighteen, and stupid, and weren't ready when Sandra, or should I say, Sombra was born. He never loved his wife really, and in fact tried to escape his reality by joining the military, and taking on any mission available. When Sandra was three, Gabe decided to divorce his wife, but his wife refused to take care of Sandra, so Gabe had to take care of her. At the time of the divorce process, it was when Gabe met Jack, and the two became close. They both had common friends and when one day they all met up in the bar, the two soldiers were introduced to each other. The rest was history. After ten years of dating, they finally married, and the first thing they did was adopt Hana, so Sombra would have a sister. Sandra has known Jack ever since she was three years old, and she considered him her other dad.

As of two years ago, the husbands retired, and the bar also closed. It just wasn't popular anymore, and nobody liked going to it like the old times.

Jack and Gabe knew then how they would spend their retirement days.

The two bought the bar where they met, and turned it into a café.

And though it was Sunday, and it should've been closed, today, the cafe doors would be open for the veterans, and of course, other retirees that are old friends of Jack and Gabe. Always they'd also bring their families, which meant she would have to deal with Ana and her obnoxiously perfect daughter, Fareeha.

Sombra sighed as she heard her two dads talking about the old times while she had to polish the tables. Every year she'd re-hear the story, and it always had the same ending. Hana was on a stool still playing video games, not paying attention to her surroundings.

Gabe was cutting fruit and preparing the appetizers while Jack made sure every table looked nice, and also was making sure every ten minutes the beer cooler was cold and no ice had melted yet.

Soft cafe music played in the background, but that would be the end of the peace in the next thirty minutes. When Sombra was done, she stood up and walked around to make sure every table looked fine.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here," Jack said, slapping a wet rag against her bare arms. "Just go see if you need to do anything else."

"Thanks Dad." She grinned, before going into kitchen. "So need any help Papi?"

"I think we're all good. Just make sure you're out there when guests start coming in, you know how the Amari-Wilhelm family are about being punctual." He muttered while he tried to perfectly create a fruit tower.

" _Sí Papi, esta bien,_ " she nodded her head then was about to exit before she gave a thumbs up. "By the way that looks really good!"

"Gracias-Wait! I forgot to tell you one more thing."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh no, what is it...?"

"I invited someone to sing at the party."

"Oh no, don't tell me you brought Lucio again..."

"No, I brought an old friend. You remember Jesse don't you?"

The McCrees used to live next door to them when Sombra was just an only child. When they met, Sombra was only three and he was eleven. They had a close relationship, and Jesse would even babysit her while Jack and Gabe were at work. Eventually when he got older, he stopped talking to her, because he was involved in some gangs, and then when he was eighteen and she was ten, he forced to enlist in the army to clean up his act. Then shortly after that, the McCrees moved as well to a new home since they had just retired.

"Yes, I remember him." Sombra nodded. "Why?"

"He's singing tonight."

"Well that's cool."

"Alright now go! They're gonna be coming anytime soon."

" _¡Sí jefe!_ "

She ran out of the kitchen and already saw the Wilhelm-Amari family knocking on the glass door. Sombra unlocked the door and opened it, giving a charming smile, except to Fareeha, who only gave her a mean stare.

That was one thing she didn't miss, that's for sure.

* * *

In the next thirty minutes, the party was already full. Sombra was going around passing drinks, while Gabe and Jack was by the bar, talking to his old friends, and the kids were in the corner. Hana was playing on her Switch with her best friends Lena and Jamison. Sombra saw some of her old high school classmates, Mei, Alexandra, Fareeha, and Satya talking. She never got along with either of them, but their parents were friends with hers, so she saw them at every party regardless. It's not like Sombra wasn't social, it's just she knew who to stay away from, and she knew not to talk them. Pretending she didn't see them, she passed the drinks to a table with ponytailed blonde girl and two asian men talking quietly amongst each other. The blonde girl was holding the hand of one of the asian men, while the other one watched and smiled.

Sombra backed away when she accidentally bumped into someone.

" _Oui_ , careful where you are going next time." A heavy French accent told the college girl and she turned around to see a familiar friend.

"Amelie! Ah, how's it been?" Sombra asked, trying to balance the platter. Amelie was an old friend from high school, and the few Sombra would talk to.

"Good, good. Just got back from France."

"Ah, you came back home for vacation?"

"No. I got stationed there."

"Wait. You didn't go to that dance school you always talked about?"

"No, the military was the best career for me honestly. Plus I got a boyfriend there..." she whispered. Sombra mocked gasped, pretending to be surprised.

"Nah, really? How many boyfriends have you been through?"

"Ah, no he's different, _Mon Cheri._ For sure." She looked away, as a tall man approached the two with a big smile on his face when he saw Amelie. He gave a small wave to Sombra, then grabbed Amelie's hand and took her away. Amelie turned her head around and gave a quick little wave, then mouthed "Talk to you later!" before disappearing into the crowd with her boyfriend. Amelie was one to never show much emotion, and to see her more cheery was almost a shock to Sombra. It was great to see her again however, as she walked through the crowd, serving more drinks and saying hi to her parent's old friends. Sombra looked through the crowd to see maybe if she saw Jesse in the crowd. Honestly, she knew if she saw a cowboy hat and a man with a heavy country accent, it would have to be him.

Yet he wasn't nowhere, and so she quickly gave up her searching, walking back to the bar to put refill drinks for people. Sombra was taking pitchers and filling up each glass when the kitchen door opened behind her and two men were laughing behind her. Quickly turning around, she came face to face with her Papi and a man who was around his height talking to him. And damn, was he cute.

He was slightly older than Sombra, no doubt, but he wore a plaid t-shirt, jeans, and his light brown hair was in a ponytail. A guitar was strapped around his torso, and then he stopped laughing when he met the college girl's violet eyes.

"Sandra...?" He questioned.

"Jesse...?" Her voice went really quiet.

"I see you two recognize each other." Gabe smirked at Sombra as gave a quick pat on the back to McCree before leaving. Sombra glared at her dad before looking back at her childhood friend.

"So, uh, need help? You're spilling the lemonade..." his voice trailed and Sombra looked down to see he was right. The glass was overflowing and leaked onto the granite slab. Sombra quickly stopped pouring and grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess. Jesse stepped closer to try to help, but Sombra shook her head.

"It's fine I got this under control." She muttered. "So how's it been? Haven't seen you since... forever." Her eyes moved to his mechanic arm, and he noticed her staring. He pushed the sleeves on his flannel to cover the metal arm and chuckles nervously.

"Not much, I just retired early from the military, and recently moved into one of the apartment complexes nearby. You?"

"I'm on vacation from college." She said as she finished the drinks. "Mind to accompany me? I have a couple tables that asked for refills, and then I'll have Jack take over with drinks, and we can talk out in the patio."

"Sounds good. Gabe told me not to start performing until an hour from now, so I have some time to hang out."

"Ah, so you're a singer? I mean I remember you always loved to play the guitar, but you sing too?"

"Yea. I suppose it was a hidden talent." He chuckled as they walked through the crowd. People waved and greeted Jesse as he passed by, which surprised Sombra. It seemed to be he knew this whole room. When Sombra reached the same table with the two asians and the blonde woman, he grinned a charming smile and said "Evenin' Hanzo," the older brother gave a small smile, "Genji, and Angela," the couple smiled brightly at him. Sombra passed the drinks to them then waited as Jesse talked to them.

"Hello Jesse." The blonde said, her accent thick. "How's that arm going? Was the other doctor able to prescribe the right physical therapy to go with it?"

"I mean," he grabbed his guitar and strummed the instrument softly. "I can still play like what I always did at the base."

"Oh, you would never shut up at the quarters." Hanzo sighed, taking a sip from the drink.

"What do you mean brother? It was relaxing, even if he wouldn't stop singing Johnny Cash. I could always fall asleep to it."

Sombra snorted out a laugh, and Mercy added "It's true, but nobody else had the nerve to sing when we were all in Afghanistan."

"The Drill Sergeant would always get on Jesse for playing, but eventually he gave up and let him play."

"Ah, I see." Sombra replied, looking at an embarrassed Jesse, and though Angela was about to talk more things about Jesse, he quickly cut off the conversation and simply "Sombra don't you have other tables that you gotta serve?"

"Oh, yea, I do. Well nice talking to you guys." She gave a small wave, and the trio waved back. Still Sombra wondered was what so embarrassing that Jesse didn't want to talk about.

* * *

Out on the patio, it was just the two of them sitting on a loveseat looking out at the cars passing by. Though the sun had settled long ago, the humidity still stuck in air like honey, and none of the chairs looked clean (so was their excuse), so they sat next to each other, away from the loud ambiance inside the cafe.

"So, we haven't talked in how many years?" He finally broke the silence.

"We haven't talked for twelve years." She said flatly, flipping her only side of hair. "Yea I counted the years. Kinda sucks when your partner leaves you. You remember all the fun times we had?"

"Sandra we were getting older-"

"It's Sombra now, I mostly go by that nickname."

"Oh sorry, 'Sombra'," he chuckled. "You still act the same, just older. And you dyed and shaved off half of your hair"

"Oh shut up...!" She playfully nudged him. "I'll let you call me Sandra, just for old times sake."

"Oh I'm relieved. Sombra isn't a suitable nickname for someone like you."

"Why is that?" A smirk formed on her lips, as she met the honey brown eyes of Jesse.

"Cause you stand out from the crowd. You ain't a shadow that's for sure."

"Eh, you should've saw me in high school?"

"Oh _those_ awkward years?"

"Yea I was a fucking outcast." She chuckled quietly. "Kinda like that odd rebel you'd say?"

"I was too, but you probably didn't remember."

"What outcast? You were always with those boys, smoking cigarettes outside your mom's house when she wasn't around. I saw it. At least you had friends!"

"Are we seriously competing about who was the better outcast in high school?"

"I guess so." Sombra bursted out laughing, followed by Jesse's soft chuckle at how stupid their conversation was. She stopped all of a sudden by seeing that metallic arm again.

"So... that arm, how did that happen? You never had that the last time we met."

"Oh this?" He rolled up his sleeves to show his metallic arm. "When I was in the army, it got blasted off during a mission. Angela luckily though got it fixed, and with the help of a friend from another base, they created a mechanical arm for me." He flexed his fingers. "Seems to work well. But the army didn't think that way."

"I can't imagine you with all your hair shaved off." She stifled a laugh, and Jesse sighed. "Oh, it was so bad."

"You always looked good with your long hair, and still do." She mumbled as she leaned closer to him.

"Oh yea?"

"Mhmm..."

The door opened and Jack poked his head in, seeing the two talking. Embarrassed to come at the time just when they were getting too close his cleared his threat and said "McCree, it's time to sing."

Sombra's sun-kissed skin went pale and red upon seeing her dad seeing her flirting with the cowboy. Jesse broke the closeness between the two and muttered "Gotta go. It's showtime."

"Do good out there, _vaquero_." She winked, and they got up walking back inside.

Jack watched from the bar with Gabe and said muttered "See those two? They just reunited and already they are flirting with one another!".

"Jack, they've been flirting the moment they laid eyes on each their again. Hopefully it just stays that way..."

"Oh Gabe, let her live!" Ana sighed. "She's young, and so is he. Jesse's a good kid, even if he sang terribly in Afghanistan."

"Let's hope he's improved." Rein groaned, taking another swig of _Guinness_.

"Oh don't worry. I heard him last week singing here downtown. He's definitely gotten better. Just watch." Gabe crossed his arms and smiled as soon as the cowboy singer stepped onto a makeshift stage and sat in a bar stool. Jesse fixed his microphone and strummed a few chords before moving closer to the microphone.

"Uh, howdy everyun'," the crowd all of a sudden went quiet, minus the kids in the corner. Sombra looked at them and shushed her sister, then finally the room was quiet. Sombra gave a thumbs up, and he continued.

"I see a lot of familiar faces around here, so," he eyed Sombra and then smiled his charming smile at everyone "This one's for you guys."

A quick strum of chords, he closed his eyes and started singing.

 _"They used to call me lightning  
I was always quick to strike..."  
_  
Everyone's eyes went wide. Was this really Jesse? Didn't he used to sing like shit? Sombra never heard him sing, so she was completely entranced, but the others? Genji was smiling, but Angela and Hanzo's mouths dropped. Gabe smirked at his companions, while Jack and Ana eyed the tan college girl at the front of the crowd. Rein was just drinking beer, enjoying the music

"Twenty and they'll hook up tonight." The older woman placed her money on the counter.

"Forty and they'll kiss tonight." Jack placed his money on the bar.

"McCree wouldn't kiss a girl after they just met." Ana retorted.

"Yea, but he was always flirting with the other female soldiers along with Genji. Wouldn't be surprised if they kiss tonight."

"Are you guys really betting on my daughter getting together with him?" Gabe shot a furious glance at them. "That's _mi princesa_ , and she is definitely not dating him."

"Extra ten that they'll get together regardless of whatever Gabe thinks." And put more money down on the bar. The Latino sighed, then put down more greenbacks.

"Make that twenty Ana... she's always been the rebellious type anyways."

The Egyptian smiled at him, then eyed the singer at the front. When he finished singing, he was greeted with a loud roar of applause. Even if Country music isn't everyone's forte nobody could deny that Jesse did indeed have a voice. He leaned toward the microphone and breathed out "Thank you, thank you guys." before exiting off the stage.

* * *

In the corner, Lena whispered to Hana "Is that your sister's boyfriend?"

"No, it can't be, she has never dated anyone..!" Hana looked up from her Switch and saw the two talking. "Or maybe she is..."

"Ew, love is gross lets just play more Mario Kart!" Jamison whined, but then Hana shushed him. "If they kiss, then they're dating. That's how it always is in the movies."

"Well they haven't kissed yet, so..." Lena sighed. "They're probably not dating. They have to kiss if they are dating!"

"I'm feeling sick talking about love."

"Ok, fine, fine Jamie, we'll play!" Hana grunted and they resumed playing their game.

* * *

"Didn't expect for you to be a good singer after hearing todos sus amigos saying you sucked." The Latina gave a playful smirk as they walked around the party. "But I have admit, you weren't bad."

"Eh, I just learned to play a little more music when I lost my arm. Didn't have anything else to do, so I re-taught my arm to play the guitar."

"You make it sound so simple, like anyone can learn with a prosthetic."

"Well," he uncapped a beer. "If you put your mind to it, you can."

Sombra took a beer out of the cooler as well and uncapped it, taking a sip. The two just leaned against a wall, just taking their first drink in silence, before the singer broke the silence and used all his courage to say those cliche words.

"Want to go, you know, out on a date sometime Sandra?"

Sombra's eyes widened, because she'd never been asked out in her 22 years of living. Mostly cause her fathers often scared away any of her past crushes. Yet this was it, she'd finally get to say she's dated before.

"A date? Like, movie night date, or romantic dinner date?"

"Whatever you want it to be." He chuckled softly, taking another sip of the alcohol.

"Wait... you're serious?" Her eyes glowed.

"I'm serious."

"Hmm..." she smirked. "Lunch date, then you're coming to my house for a surprise."

Poor Jesse didn't know what he was getting into.

* * *

 _ **Two days later...  
**_  
After the lunch date, they drove back to the Morrison-Reyes house and parked in front of the white mailbox. Before getting out though, the Latina and the singer locked eyes before leaning in closer to seal the distance between the two. Sombra was the first to grab his head and kissed him roughly on the lips. Her hands ran through his messy hair, and his hands were held firmly on her sharp jaw line, as the first kiss turned into second, then third, then fourth...

" _Sandra Antonia Reyes, que estás haciendo?_ " A strong voice roared, and the the couple broke away from each other in an instant. Sombra got out of the car and Jesse followed as he grabbed her hand.

"Dad, I'm 22, you need to lighten up. Besides we're coming in." She pushed her dad and entered the door, dragging Jesse with her. Jesse looked back and mouthed "Sorry!" while he tipped his cowboy hat to the older man. The expression on Gabe's face still didn't change.

The Latina let go of his hand then ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed a piece of paper, then ran back downstairs. When she came down the stairs, she looked at her dad and asked "Do you know where _la coneja_ is?"

" _La coneja?_ " Jesse muttered quietly to himself.

"She's in the living room, still playing Mario Kart."

"Good good," Sombra smirked at Jesse and he replied "No, we aren't playing..."

"Oh yes we are. You said our date could be anything." She retook his hand and led him past the kitchen, and into the living room, where the little girl was playing furiously.

"Hey Hana, I had a question regarding my coupon."

"Yea, what is it?" Hana pouted, still fixing her eyes on the television.

"Can it be used for two people?"

Hana right away paused her game and looked at her sister and her new boyfriend. Her face right away sparkled, and she nodded energetically, running out of the room.

"I'll get more controllers!" Hana yelled.

"You know she's gonna whoop my ass right?" Jesse said quietly. Sandra got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "It doesn't matter, I'm gonna lose too."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jack called up Ana. The lady right away answered "What is it Jack?"

"I think you and I owe some money to each other..."

* * *

 **So what do you think about my fumbling attempt at 3rd person POV? Comment about your thoughts on this story or what I need to improve below.**

 **Thank you as always lovelies!**

 **~Kurasu**


End file.
